Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for performing collaboration between a multifunction peripheral and a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an MFP) including various functions, such as a print function, a scan function, and a fax function, is known. An MFP provided with an e-mail function (hereinafter simply referred to as mail) has become widely available. The mail function enables mail transmission to be performed by attaching, as an attached file, a document image obtained through an operation of reading a document by using a scanner.
In many cases, a user interface (UI) screen of an MFP is small, making its operability somewhat difficult. Therefore, in execution of the mail transmission function, an operation of inputting a new mail destination on the UI screen of an MFP is greatly troublesome for a user. In addition, in an environment in which multiple users share a single MFP in which an address books is prepared, many destinations are registered in the address book of the MFP, and an operation of searching the address book for a destination which a specific user wants to use can be troublesome for the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-79800 discloses a technique in which an MFP is provided with a short-range communication function and in which short-range communication is performed between an integrated circuit (IC) tag provided for a different apparatus and the MFP so that information, such as a destination registered in the IC tag, is set to the MFP. However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-79800, information registered in the IC tag is set to an MFP in an overwriting manner. Therefore, information previously set in the MFP is deleted. If the information to be set is a destination for mail transmission performed by the MFP, previously set destinations for mail transmission performed by the MFP are deleted.
An issue can arise that, after destinations registered in the address book of the MFP are set, when a destination is added from the IC tag, the resulting destinations are not destinations for mail transmission which are intended by the user. That is, information that has been set to an MFP is overwritten with information that is to be set from an external apparatus, regardless of the item (setting item) of the information that is to be set to the MFP, which can result in a state in which user-intended settings are not obtained.